


More Than Blood (Supernatural x reader)

by Poppinpippin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First fanfic on this site, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No pairing - Freeform, Reader-Insert, cute stuff, feel free too read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppinpippin/pseuds/Poppinpippin
Summary: Family is more than blood and a name. It's the people who stood by you when you needed them, and who made you laugh when you felt like you couldn't.A mini series of the reader with supernatural characters. All platonic friendship. Open too requests, the first chapters may be a bit short, but bear with me. This will get better.Previously known as "The Reds Are In Town"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Welcome too my story! This is my first fic on here, so feel free to leave a note or a kudos! All feed back is welcome. Thank you!!

Staring with intense hard eyes, Cas observes each product closely. Looking a little out of place in the feminine product isle, he pays no mind to the curious glances of other shoppers going about their way. On the outside, he appears to be calm and collected, a far throw from what he was really feeling on the inside. Seconds turned to minutes, as the angel we all know and love stands as stiff as a board in the same spot; unmoving.  
With a heavy sigh, the trench coated angel's face morphs to a look of despair. How can something so common among every female in the world, have so many required objects? And the colors? Could each color resemble something? Is there a system to this madness? Perhaps he is over looking something.  
With a not so subtle glance he watches closely as the next shopper, a bright orange haired girl, casually walks up to the shelves he has so desperately watched for the past 30minutes. He watches as she plucks a blue squared package off the shelf, turns, and walks away. A feeling of relief washes over him, as he reaches for the same product she had moments ago taken...only to watch in stunned silence as she returns, and takes two other products from the same shelf, this time, one being a pink box, and the another a light blue box.  
A strangled sound escapes his lips as he watches her walk away with each product in hand. Back to square one.  
Turning back to the shelves, Cas stares with a blank face, dreading the fact that Dean and Sam made him go on this hopeless mission. Poor (Y/n)...she has probably bled out by now! A feeling of panic crosses his heart. She did say that she was in desperate need, had he taken to long? Maybe he should just grab a random box, that's what all the shoppers he's observed seem to be doing. But what if it isn't random? What if he brings her the wrong one, and she ends up bleeding out because he got frustrated and just picked randomly? He could kill her if he picks wrong!  
In the middle of his panicked frenzy, Cas fails to see the same orange haired girl return. She studies him for a moment, then with a knowing grin, she approaches him with a smile.  
"Hey there stranger, this your first time here?" She says with a laugh.  
Startled from his thoughts, Cas spares her a glance.  
She looks harmless enough, could be just a concerned citizen.  
With a hesitant stare, Cas cautiously answered.  
"Yes, this is my first time."  
A mixture of laughter and sympathy sparkled in the woman's brown eyes.  
"I thought so."  
A feeling of embarrassment crosses Cas' mind, however his face remands neutral.  
Turning away from the woman, Cas returned his thoughts to the matter at hand.  
"My friend requires one of these products." He states in a monotone.  
"Huh," She replies. "Which one?"  
Cas opens his mouth to respond, but he has no clue of what to say.  
Gentle laughter resounds from the woman, as she leans heavily on her chart.  
"Maybe I can help." She states with a smirk.  
The response she got from the strange man was priceless. The second those words left her mouth, she came face to face with an emotionally blank face. However, his pleading blue eyes told a different story. With a small laugh, she turns to the shelves and starts listing off reasons behind every product on the shelf.  
"Does your friend prefer tampons or pads?"  
He looks at her with a face of confusion. Eyebrows raised, the woman nods her head and bits her lower lip. "We'll get both." She turns back to the isle.  
"Is your friend a heavy bleeder?"  
A moment of silence had the woman glances to see the man with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
"I'm not sure." He finally states.  
"Well, if she is, you might want to get these," she states as she points to a large blue box. "But if she's not, you probably want this one." Pointing to a small light blue box.  
"But some girls don't like the feel of tampons, so you can get pads instead." Grabbing a plastic package, she shows him the two different sizes; one for light bleeders and the other for heavier ones.  
"Personally, I prefer the tampons that don't smell like perfume, so I get these," She holds up a box from her chart. "My girlfriend however, likes the ones that do, so I get her these," The pink box she got.  
The look of confusion on Cas' face has changed to one of interest. "What about that one?" He points to the other box he saw her get.  
"Oh this one?" She pulls the large blue box out of her cart. "This one is for back-up. In case we run out at some point. What I like about this one, is that it contains tampons for both types of bleeders. It has super tampons, regular, and super plus."  
"How often do you need these...'tampons?'" Cas questions.  
"Generally, once every month. Sometimes, a woman can have her period twice a month, or it can skip. But it really is nothing to worry about."  
"Once every month?"  
"Once every month." She confirms.  
"Do these products ever cease to expire?"  
"You mean, expire like food products? No, they are good for a life time, why?"

 

Hard banging on your door has you flinching at the noise. With a loud groan, you stumble to your feet and head to the motel door. When you open the door, you are surprised to see Cas standing with a blank face next to a orange haired girl.  
"Cas? What's going on?" You glance between the two.  
A sheepish smile crosses the woman's face. "You must be (Y/n)?" she asks.  
"Yes." You answer after a moment of hesitant. "Did Cas do something wrong?" You ask, glancing at the angel.  
"No, no...I met him at the store. He just needed some help bringing his groceries home, so I gave him a ride." She explains with a smile.  
"Oh, well thank you."  
"No problem...But, I'm going to need some help with the groceries."  
You feel your stomach drop.  
"Groceries? As in, pleural?"  
"Yeah..." She glances to her feet looking uncomfortable.  
Turning your stare to Cas, you feel your dread welling up.  
"Cas?"  
The angel, looking rather pleased with himself, grabs your arm and pulls you outside. Its not hard to find the car that Cas must have driven home in.  
Boxes and boxes of tampons and pads are filled to the roof of one single car, there are even some strapped to the roof! Shocked and embarrassed, you approach the car with disbelief. There are tourists taking pictures and some people are posing in front of the car. You feel your cheeks flush bright red, as your hands cover your eyes.  
Things couldn't possible get any worse.  
"Dude, who's car is that?"  
Oh no.  
Peeking through your hands you see none other then the Winchester boys staring in amazement and shock at the tampon-pad car.  
With a cry of despair you try to turn away from the sight, only to be stopped by the boys calling your name.  
"Hey, (Y/n)! Come check out this car!" Dean yells from across the parking lot. Ducking your head down, you make a beeline back to the hotel room, but not before passing Cas and the girl. Sparing them a glance, you continue your journey back to the room.  
Before you can close the door, you hear Dean talking to one of the tourist.  
"Hey buddy, could you take my picture please? Thanks."

 

Meanwhile, back outside, Cas turns to the girl. "I can't thank you enough for your assistance."  
A sly grin crosses her face, "Anytime, aaaannnyytime."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for checking out my story! I saw that a few of you liked this, and I figured I'd try and write another chapter. I hope you enjoy this, and please leave me a note or kudos so I know I'm doing good! Thank you!!

It was a long trip back to Bobby’s house. On a normal trip Dean, Sam and (Y/n) would be joking or singing along to one of Dean’s sets. On a normal trip, there would be fighting, laughing and pranking. On a normal trip everyone generally got a long.

But this was not a normal trip.

For starters, the past week had been so hectic.

On Sunday, the gang received an anonymous tip of a buruburu terrorizing the local farmers in Tellico Plains, Tennessee.  
Needless too say the hunt went as well as one would except a hunt too go: Shitty.

Not only was the buruburu terrorizing the terrorizers, but there were no remains to burn. Apparently the now vengeful spirit was a teenager named Albert Ross, who had supposably drowned while fishing out on a lake. Turns out, he was drowned by his high school buddies. His body was left to rot at the bottom of the lake. Years later, his old “friends” found themselves having visions of being stuck at the bottom of the same lake, slowly choking on invisible water. Their lungs would slowly fill with water, and within 24 hours they would be dead. But it didn’t stop there, the buruburu was out for revenge on anyone taking advantage on nerdy high school students. Which was almost the whole school.  
Dean, Sam and (Y/n) had been at the end of their rope by the time they finally put a stop to the vengeful spirit. Unfortunately, several high school students didn’t make it out alive. The team took it personally.

Over the two days they spent there, they had grown close too a kid named Kent Robbins; a class A asshole. But Kent loved his mom, and took care of his younger sister. Kent had told the team of his father, a black-out drunk who left their family in pieces after he killed a local police officer. His father was sentenced life in prison, and although he was no longer around, the Robbins never moved passed the abuse they had endured. Kent was an asshole, but only because he grew up around a dead-beat father who didn’t give a rats ass about weather the boy came home. 

Kent was the last victim of the buruburu.

The team paid their respects and left the same day.

Tuesday, the trio made their way too Little Rock, Arkansas after hearing of people going missing after dark. Turns out, the place had its very own Crocotta. Little Rock was an easy place for the monster too hand out, seeing as it was a tourist town. People were always walking around late at night, or for the locals to be out early for the morning run.  
It was almost effortless for the Crocotta too wait in the shadows of alleyways and call out too the unsuspecting prey.  
The team had found this out too late, and a six-year-old boy lost his life following the voice that said, “Come to me.”

Wednesday wasn’t any better.  
The team decided that they needed a small break and crossed into Oklahoma. The group was passing through, heading into Texas to meet up with a few hunters who were rallying together too take out a vampire nest. They had time, so they stopped in Tulsa to take a look around.  
Turns out, there was a Djinn living in an abandoned Subway on the outskirts of town. Several people were already drained when they arrived on scene. Too make it worse, the Djinn escaped.

On Thursday the group was stuck in the car the whole day. It didn’t help that they were blaming each other for the Djinn’s escape.

Friday, the hunters we know and love made it to Dallas, Texas. There, they met up with a group of hunters they had met with before. Claire James, Brett Moss, Kyle Garrett, Gwen Bishop and Pam Murray. All five hunters were close too Bobby, (Y/n), the Winchesters or their father in some way. Either way, they were as close to friends as hunters could get. The band of hunters took on the vampire nest a dawn. There was a total of fifteen vampires against the eight hunters. In the end, all but one vampire died that night. But Claire, Pam and Brett didn’t make it out. They were given a hunter’s burial. They burned their bodies at dusk. The sky was orange and red with the setting sun. With heavy hearts, the Winchesters and (Y/n) retreated too Bobby’s too spend the weekend for themselves.

The team had stopped in Kansas for the night, planning on heading up to South Dakota. Bobby’s place was in South Dakota, and the team could make it in about three days, but they were tired and worn from the week, and decided too rest in a familiar setting.

But the life of a hunter never rests.

The group was just settling down for the night when one of their burner phones rang.  
It was Jim Copeland, a local non-hunter friend living in Kansas City. He was calling for help with a “un-natural problem.”  
Promising Jim they would be right there, the group checked out and raced off to Kansas City.  
Once in Kansas City, they met up with Jim at a local Starbucks. Jim had brought his eight-year old daughter, Millie, with him, not trusting her too be alone. After explaining the situation, the trio concluded that they were dealing with a shapeshifter. For the next two days, they searched everywhere for the monster. Each time they would get close too capturing it, the monster would shift away.  
On the third day, the crew found out that the real Millie was dead and they killed the shifter. It was hard telling Jim the truth. Millie had come across the shifter on her way home from school. She trusted the nice stranger that she met, and agreed for him too walk her home.  
Jim refused too speak too anyone, and openly blamed the hunters for Millie’s death.

Instead of staying in a hotel, Dean, Sam and (Y/n) drove straight to Bobby’s.

By the time the group got too Bobby’s, they were burnt out. It had been a rough two weeks, and they were all emotionally and physically drained.

(Y/n) made a point to keep too herself this visit. She didn’t want the added stress of trying to please everyone.

Bobby was the first too notice the strange behavior of (Y/n). Bobby had known (Y/n) since she was a little girl. He supported her, and helped her grow into the amazing hunter that she was today.

Glancing at a picture on the wall, he met the eyes of his wife. She was wearing a simple blue dress, and smiling at the camera. He eyes sparkled with laughter, probably laughing at Bobby as he worked out how too use the camera.

(Y/n) was a lot like her. (Y/n) cared a lot for people and never backed down from something she believed in.

Realizing that Bobby needed to talk to (Y/n) he groaned and shook his head.

“Balls.” Bobby scoffed.

He made his way up the stairs, walking down the picture decorated hall.  
He had pictures of Dean and Sam growing up in his house. He had pictures of (Y/n) learning how to ride a bike. There were pictures of high school prom, first dates, and even a few mile stone pictures. He had slowly added photos too his collection, starting off from when he first met the would be hunters.

His most favorite pictures were hung proudly at the end of the hall, a place for everyone too see.

A picture of him and his wife on their wedding day. A memory frozen in time. She had done her hair up in a perfect braided bun. He had shaved the morning of, and was wearing his best suit. Karen’s blue eyes glowed a radiant color. Her cheeks were flush and lively. Her bangs framed her in an angelic way. Bobby remembered that day as the best day of his life. He still feels butterflies in his stomach when he looks upon the picture. The photo is bittersweet, but he treasures it with all his heart.

Among the collection on the wall was a photo of little Sam, (Y/n) and Dean leaning out the Impala. The kids had to have been in elementary school, judging by how young they looked. Dean was missing a front tooth, and Sam’s hair was a bit shorter then normal. (Y/n)’s hair was up in a lopsided ponytail. When Bobby took the photo, he claimed it was just for their father, but really he was taking the picture for his collection. In the photo, the boys and (Y/n) were smiling huge grins that lit up the world. If Bobby ever needed too smile all he had too do was look at this picture.

A more recent picture was of the boys and (Y/n). They were posed in front of the fire place down stairs. Sam’s hair was falling in his face, (Y/n)’s twinkled with happiness, and Dean’s famous smirk was plastered on his face. The three people that Bobby considered to be his kids were laughing with their arms wrapped around their shoulders. (Y/n) was in the middle wearing a brown t-shirt with faded jeans, while the brothers were in plaid and jeans. A simple photo that held the three most important people in the world.

Bobby pulled himself away from his memories and moved to knock on the door on the right end of the hall. He was met with silence. He tried knocking again, softly calling out her name.  
“(Y/n)?”  
He heard a soft ‘come in.’

Opening the door, Bobby took in the cozy room. The room was a simple lay out; a dresser against the wall, the bed in the corner by the cut-out window. A closet too the right, with a desk and a full length mirror. The curtains were a soft blue, with a matching bed spread. In the cut-out of the window there was an old stuffed elephant, a silver hunter’s knife, and a jar of salt and holy water. There was also a few framed pictures. One of (Y/n) and her parents as a little girl, a picture of herself and the boys plus Castiel, one of Ellen and Joe, and one of her and Bobby.

(Y/n) sat in the chair by the desk, apparently playing with a pencil.

“Hey, uh,” Bobby looked uncomfortable around the room. Bobby was hoping (Y/n) would say something, but it was clear that she didn’t want too say anything. With a heavy sigh Bobby sat on the bed.  
“Look,” He begin, “I’m not someone that knows a lot about feelings.”  
The corner of (Y/n)’s lip twitched. She was trying to hide her scoff, but failed miserably. Bobby nudged her with his boot.  
“But-“ He carried on, “I know enough that you’ve been acting pretty strange since you and the boys arrived two days ago.”  
He was met with silence.  
He studied her face; her eyes stared at her shoes and the light that normally danced in her smile was no longer there. Her arms were crossed and she had drawn her legs up to hold against her chest. I was clear that she didn’t want to talk, and Bobby knew what that was like.

“M’kay,” Bobby muttered. Bobby stood quickly and left the room so fast it left (Y/n)’s head spinning. As she watched Bobby leave she felt her heart drop. She was hoping that Bobby would say something. She heard a lot of bumping and boxes shifting in the room next doors. A loud “Balls!” was heard which made her give out a breathy laugh. Bobby returned shortly with several very worn books. He piled them all on her desk and gave her a pointed look.  
“Get reading kid.” He said as he turned too leave.  
A quick glance had (Y/n) groaning.  
“Really, Bobby? I’ve read these a thousand times!”  
And indeed she has. Bobby made (Y/n), Dean and Sam practically memorize the contents of the books piled before her. They were all book ranging from mythology to how too kill a shapeshifter, to even how to speak latin. It was always a pain to read the books, but that was how the team learned most of their knowledge. Besides personal experience, studying was the key in hunting. You had too know what you were up against, and how too take it down. You don’t learn that without time, study and experience.  
“Bobby, come on, how is this going to help?” (Y/n) threw her hands up in disgust.  
Bobby stopped by the door, and glance too the right where his treasured photos framed the wall.  
“Keeping yourself busy helps you keep your mind off the people you’ve lost.” Bobby said softly. He gazed into his wife’s eyes.  
(Y/n) who was smearing the dust on the books off turned her gaze to Bobby’s back.  
“I know from personal experience, that loosing a loved one, or even loosing a stranger is one of the hardest things you have too push through,” Bobby begin, “But moping around ain’t gonna do shit.”  
Bobby turned to face (Y/n) who had gone quiet.  
“It sucks, I know-“ Bobby said with a shrug of his shoulders, “But you have too find ways too occupy yourself, or you’re gonna pull yourself into a bigger mess then you already are.”  
(Y/n) bit her lip as her face morphed into a look of despair. Bobby walked back to the bed and sat down heavily, making a point too look into (Y/n)’s eyes.  
“You can’t let this consume you,” Bobby spoke softly. He reached over and pulled the photo of (Y/n), Castiel and the boys from its shelf. “You have people who need you here.” He handed her the photo. As (Y/n) stared at the photo, Bobby took this as a moment too leave; Bobby has said and done all he can.  
But before he could leave, he quietly said, “We all need you here. Even me.”

 

The next few days, (Y/n) kept herself as busy as she could. She held tight to what Bobby had said, and tried her best too accept and move on. She let herself morn in her own time, and held her head high.

Bobby acted like the same old-fart he was. But whenever they met eyes, a silent message was sent from (Y/n)’s eyes.  
‘thank you’  
Bobby would nod his head and bury himself back into a book.  
When no one was looking, he would steel a glance at his wife’s picture, silently asking if he did good. He could imagine her being proud of him, which made him smile a tiny bit.  
“Oh Karen,” Bobby said as he got ready for bed. “Two boys and a girl. What was I thinking?”


End file.
